


Dr Benny Pierce

by peaceloveandjocularity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity
Summary: A small drabble based onthis art
Relationships: Tommy Gillis & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dr Benny Pierce

“Faster Hawkeye!” 

The boys were racing across the rocks, the wind in their hair, the sun beating on their skin. Tommy was in front, his blonde hair bright in the sunlight. Hawkeye raced behind him, jumping from rock to rock. Tommy jumped off the rocks into the surf below and he splashed across the sand, grin wild. 

Hawkeye jumped back across the rocks, stumbling as he hit a wet patch. He fell back into a crevice between two, his limbs flailing. “Tommy!” he screeched. “I’m stuck! Come help me out!” 

Tommy was giggling in the surf. “Tommy!” 

Hawk heard Tommy jumping across the rocks, his grunts sounding each time he landed. Shaggy blond hair peeked over Hawk’s knees and Tommy giggled at him. “Hiya Hawk.” 

“Tommy I’m stuck. Help me out.” Hawk thrust his hand out and Tommy yanked it, scraping Hawkeye’s back on the rock. “Ow, Tommy!” 

“Well don’t get stuck, stupid,” Tommy said, groaning as he pulled Hawk out of the hole. He steadied Hawk on his feet and pulled him away from the edge of the rocks. “Are you okay?” 

“You scratched my back up, I think.” 

“I didn’t scratch it up! You fell!” 

“Well you scratched it when you pulled me out!” Hawkeye pulled up his t-shirt. “See?” 

Tommy got close, looking at Hawkeye’s back. “There’s no scratches. You’re crazy.” He took off down the beach, hopping across the rocks. He jumped off at the end and laid in the sand. The waves splashed over him and he squealed from the cold water. 

Hawk hopped off beside him and laid beside him. “You’ve got sand on your face.” 

“I’ve got sand all over me. You do too. We’re laying in sand.” Tommy grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it at Hawkeye. It landed on Hawk’s shorts and Hawk rolled over to tackle Tommy, pinning him into the sand. 

“Don’t throw sand. It’s not nice,” Hawk said, sitting on Tommy’s stomach.

Tommy brought his knees up and kneed Hawkeye in the back. “Sitting on me isn’t nice either! And you’re not my boss.” 

“I’m older. I’m seven.” 

“By two months! I’ll be seven next month.” 

Hawkeye stuck out his tongue. “I’m still older which means I’m the boss and I said no throwing sand.” He grinned down at Tommy, his face turning red from the sun. “You wanna go fishin’? We can go back to the house and grab my fishing pole and we’ll go to the pond.” 

“Not until you get off.” Tommy wiggled out from under Hawkeye and pushed him back into the surf. “Let’s go. Race you back!” 

Hawkeye stood up and took off after Tommy, his wet shirt sticking to his chest as he ran. The pair laughed as they ran down the road to the house. Hawkeye pulled out in front as they reached the store— Tommy was getting tired. 

“Hawk, you win. I’m tired. You win, Hawk.” Tommy was doubled over, his hands on his knees. 

Hawk slowed down and turned around, his face red, hair plastered to his forehead. “Tommy, you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m just tired.” He walked over to catch up to Hawkeye and they walked together until Tommy darted off without Hawk. “Catch me if you can!” 

“Hey, you’re cheating!” Hawkeye took off, catching up with Tommy easily. “You’re cheating!” 

“You’re cheating! You’ve got those long noodle legs! It’s not fair; I should get a head start.” Tommy was panting again and Hawkeye laughed. 

“You should eat more vegetables. Grow a bit.” Hawkeye ran faster, pulling out in front of Tommy. He was rounding the corner, jogging up his driveway when he heard Tommy scream. “Tommy?!” He turned around and ran back to the road, sprinting when he saw Tommy sitting on the side of the road. “Tommy?” 

Tommy was sitting by the ditch, tears streaming down his face. He crossed his legs and held his hands out, palms up. There was blood all over his hands and knees. “Hawkeye.” His hands were shaking and he looked up at Hawk, his eyes pleading. 

“Come on, we’re almost back to my home. I’ll fix you up. I know how.” Hawkeye pulled Tommy to his feet and Tommy wobbled. 

Tommy whimpered. “It hurts.” 

“I know but we’re almost home and I can help fix it.” He held Tommy’s wrist, making sure to not touch his palms. They walked home, Tommy limping as they went. “The driveway’s just up ahead,” Hawk said, even though Tommy knew exactly where Hawk’s house was. He’d been there almost every day since they were born. “My mommy might be there to help.” 

Tommy nodded his head and walked with Hawk, wiping his nose on his shoulder. They walked up the steps and Hawk pushed open the door. 

“Mommy! Tommy got hurt!” He pulled Tommy into the house and into the kitchen. “Get up and sit on the table.” 

Hawkeye went through the drawers in the bathroom, opening and closing cupboards until he found what he was looking for. There were cloth bandages and antiseptics and Hawkeye grabbed a pair of forceps and gloves. He carried them all out to the kitchen and dropped them on the table beside Tommy. “Doctor Hawkeye Pierce,” Hawk said, trying to deepen his voice. “What seems to be the problem today good sir?” 

Tommy laughed, wiping away tears. “I got hurt,” he said, deepening his own voice. “I have rocks and dirt in my hands and knees. I fell on the road.” 

Hawkeye slipped on the gloves, the gloves baggy on his hands and snapped them. His fingers wrestled as he tried to grab the forceps. “Oh darn it,” he said, dropping them on the floor. He tried to tighten the gloves around his fingers and he picked up the forceps and began picking pieces of rock from Tommy’s knees. “Don’t worry, sir. I’ll have you all fixed up in no time.” 

Tommy sat on the table as Hawk cleaned his wounds, whimpering when he wiped antiseptic on them. His knees were wrapped with bandages and Hawk pinned them into place. He pressed a kiss to the bandages and sat up, pulling his gloves off. “All better,” Hawkeye said. “I’m gonna clean up and then I think I know where my mom keeps the candy.” Hawkeye grabbed the bandages and antiseptic and carried them back to the bathroom, placing them in the cupboard. He put the gloves in the garbage and pulled Tommy off the table. “Come on; let’s find the candy.” 

The boys climbed up onto the counter and Hawkeye rooted around the cupboard for the candy. “I think there’s some peppermints up in here somewhere. You go in the bottom drawer of the fridge and there might be some fudge in there that mommy made.” 

Tommy walked to the fridge and rooted through the fridge, pulling out a glass pan of fudge. He grabbed a couple of pieces and carried them to the table while Hawk dumped a bunch of peppermints. 

“Hawkeye, are we gonna get in trouble for this?” 

“Nah,” Hawk said, sniffing a peppermint. “Mommy and daddy wouldn’t have them in the house if they didn’t want us eating them, right?” 

“I guess,” Tommy said, taking a bite of his fudge. 

“Exactly. We’ll be fine!” Hawkeye shoved the peppermint into his cheek and grabbed his own piece of fudge, smelling it before he took a bite. “Smells good,” he said, “and it tastes even better.” He was chewing loudly. “Your mommy would tell you to close your mouth when you chew.” 

“I would,” Mrs Pierce said, walking in with her hands on her hips. “What are you doing, Benjamin?” 

“Making Tommy feel better,” Hawk said sheepishly, bringing his shoulders up to his ears. “He fell and got hurt.” 

“I did!” Tommy defended, showing Mrs Pierce his hands and knees. 

Mrs Pierce sighed and shook her head with a smile, pressing a kiss to the boys’ foreheads. “What am I going to do with you two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> [@welcometokorea](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/welcometokorea)   
>  [@peaceloveandjocularity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/peaceloveandjocularity)   
>  [@requiemforalightweight](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/requiemforalightweight)


End file.
